carkle100fandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's
Five Nights at Freddy's 'is a point-and-click indie horror game made by Scott Cawthon. The main player, Mike Schmidt, tries to not get stuffed in a suit by one of the malfunctioning animatronic animals. Which are Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox. There is also one mysterious easter egg character named '"Yellow Bear" '''or "Golden Freddy." ' Plot A pizzeria named ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ''is a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike where fantasy and fun come to life. It was going so well, but a event called "The Bite of '87" occurred when one of the animatronics bit a customer. The pizzeria lost many customers, and they had to hire a security guard for the night shift to 12 AM to 6 AM. The animatronics are malfunctioning at night so they won't get their servo-motors locked. The animatronics don't see humans, instead they see endoskeletons. Endoskeletons are against the rules that they are not to be shown so they try to stuff the security guard or Mike inside a suit, which is a Freddy Fazbear suit. Characters ''Mike Schimdt Mike Schmidt 'is the main player. He is always being hunted down by the animatronics because they see him as an endoskeleton, not a human. He is a security guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. His overall appearance cannot be shown, instead that only his eyes and teeth appear in the "Game Over" screen. ''Freddy Fazbear 'Freddy Fazbear '''is the main antagonist of his pizzeria with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy as his henchmen. He is a bear with a top hat and he holds a microphone on stage. He has a glitch that makes him see metal endoskeletons instead of humans at night, so he and his friends try to stuff them into Freddy Fazbear costumes, while accidentally crushing the humans to death in the process. During the game, Freddy is not very active during the first few nights, and will only appear if the player loses power. When that happens, Freddy will appear in one of the doors and stare at you while his theme music plays. After some time, the music stops and the screen goes black for a few seconds, and then Freddy attacks!!! However, if you don't move AT ALL, Freddy will play the long version of his song, and he'll hesitate for longer before he gets you, giving you a little more time to hold out until 6 AM. However, eventually Freddy himself will join the hunt for Mike and become active on the 3rd or 4th night. He will make his way to the office by going through the eastern side of the building. Unlike Chica and Bonnie, Freddy's movements are unpredictable and he'll move through each room as quickly or slowly as he feels like it, although he'll go slower if you frequently check the cameras, and he always laughs when he moves. Also, because the kitchen's camera it faulty and only records audio, Freddy's theme will play when he's in the kitchen. ''Bonnie 'Bonnie '''is another antagonist. He is a rabbit with a red bow and a guitar he plays on stage. He's the most active of all animatronics, coming for Mike on the very first night. He'll head for the office going through the western side of the building. You can easily keep track of Bonnie simply by occasionally checking the cameras. When Bonnie gets very close to the office, use the lights to see if he's right next to the door, and if so, close it. ''Chica 'Chica '''is the 3rd antagonist. She is a chicken with a cupcake with eyes on stage. She also wears a bib that reads, "LET'S EAT!!!" Chica behaves very similarly to Bonnie, but she takes a path through the eastern side of the building rather than the western. Also, when she's near the office, Chica will peek in through the window instead of standing by the door, making it easier for her to spot and giving you even more time to close the door. ''Foxy 'Foxy '''is the 4th main antagonist of the pizzeria with Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. He is a pirate fox with a hook, and his attraction, Pirate Cove, has been shut down ever since the Bite of '87. He is arguably the most aggressive of the aminatronics. To this day Foxy still hides out behind the big curtain. But if you get too comfy and stop checking on the cameras, Foxy will become active! He usually doesn't activate until the 3rd night, but sitting idle for too long can trigger his attack on even the first night! Foxy doesn't like to be watched, so regularly checking on him via camera should keep him away, but if you check up on Foxy too many times he'll get aggravated and come after you anyways. When Foxy is preparing to attack, he'll peek out at you from behind the curtain. When he's ready, he'll jump out from his hiding spot and sprint down the hall! You'll have to act quickly; if the door isn't closed by the time he's at your office, game over! However, if Foxy comes to a closed door, he'll ram his body against it, which takes away a quick 1% from your power, and go back to Pirate Cove. But the next time he rams the door, he will take an instant 6%, then 11%, then 16%, and so on. ''Phone Guy 'Phone Guy '''is a previous night watcher of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He gives advice to Mike and it is unknown what he looks like. In Night 4, Phone Guy is preumably killed by Freddy, since his theme is heard in the background, and at the end Freddy's scream is heard. In Night 5, when he calls you, a demonic voice will be heard. If you reverse it, it comes out as a quote from ''Autobiography of a Yogi. Yellow Bear/Golden Freddy '''The yellow bear, '''or Golden Freddy '''is a mysterious easter egg character. He is a gold, rusty Freddy Fazbear that teleports into the office regardless of whether the doors are open or not.. The only way to summon him is to see a poster of Golden Freddy's face,and if you stare at it for too long, a little girl's laugh is heard. When you put down the camera, he has been summoned. Look at him for too long, and he will '''CRASH '''your game. Triva The Game has a Big Fandom. Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Horror Games